valentine, it's never boring
by AtLoLevad
Summary: Drabble Prompt (manny-arr): I'd really love an Olicity fic where they're just being domestic on V-Day. Thea babysits and Oliver takes Felicity out to dinner and they come back and their toddler basically destroyed their apartment (or loft because I don't see them living in the mansion once they're married)... yeah.


**A/N: Another Tumblr Valentine's Day prompt. I kinda like this one and I hope you guys do too! Pretty please leave a review…think of it as your valentine's to me =)**

* * *

"Felicity…"Oliver warned, "Put the phone away."

Felicity Queen looked up from her lap, a guilty expression briefly crossing her face, "But I just want to check in on Rosie and Thea."

Oliver smiled, "I know Thea's a little crazy, but she promised that she would be able to handle Rosie. Plus, Roy's there and I know Digg was going to stop by for dinner…make sure the loft wasn't burnt down."

"Oh," Felicity looked sadly at her phone, but slid it back into her purse, "Well….If Roy and John are there, I guess…"

Oliver smiled, "Thank you. I know it's hard."

"What's hard is running the IT department at QC, vigilante-ing at nights, raising a tiny Queen daughter that seems to have inherited her father's ability to climb walls and her aunt's dislike of my fashion tastes, while still trying to find time with said husband," Felicity laughed.

Oliver snorted, "Well, we're out to dinner now. And you have my totally undivided attention."

Felicity's eyes twinkled as she pressed her hand to her chest, and said, in her best Valley Girl impression, "Oh my God! Oliver Queen's undivided attention. I'm just gonna die."

Oliver laughed, "I get it, I get it," he reached out and grabbed Felicity's hand, "Never stop calling me out on my shit?"

"Never," Felicity winked, "We can't have you getting a big head."

"Not around you, I won't," Oliver shook his head, a small smile on his face.

"Did I tell you what Ro said about my outfit earlier?" Felicity asked, taking a small sip of her wine.

"Nooooo," Oliver dragged out the word, "I'm almost worried to find out, though."

"She told me," Felicity paused, trying to remember the exact words their three-year-old daughter had used, "That this shade of pink wasn't my color and the style was last season. Can you believe that?"

"Yes, I can," Oliver laughed, "Somehow she became a lot like Thea. Maybe we should rethink our choice of babysitter."

"Right?" Felicity raised her eyebrows, "I mean, I was used to that kind of comment form my mother, and occasionally Thea, before we became closer. But Rose? Never in a million years would I have imagined that she would care more about clothes than computers."

"For the record, you look beautiful," Oliver said quietly, leaning across the table to kiss Felicity.

He loved the way her cheeks flushed, even after all these years together.

"Thank you," Felicity accepted the compliment with a smile, "You don't look so bad yourself. Those suspenders really just add an extra something."

"Chose them just for you," Oliver winked, "It's hard to forget what happened the first time I wore suspenders…"

Felicity flushed a bright red, "Okay, that wasn't my fault. I have a thing for suspenders and you just looked _so _good in them, and it was right after you almost died, and look I can't help the urges I get."

"Hey, I enjoyed that night," Oliver muttered, "I wouldn't mind a repeat."

"Play your cards right, Queen, and we'll see," Felicity tried for sultry, but ended up laughing an ruining the moment.

"I really hope Ro is asleep," Felicity whispered, pulling her heels off as soon as the elevator stopped at the floor of their loft.

Oliver fumbled for his key, "I'm sure she is. It's quarter to one, and I left Roy with strict orders to get her in by no later than 9."

"Have I ever told you that it's unbelievably hot when you're being a take charge dad?" Felicity sighed, leaning against the wall.

Oliver kissed her, one hand wrapping around the back of her head, "You can always say it again."

He pushed open the door, and husband and wife stood, shell-shocked, at the sign in front of them.

"Oh my god," Felicity mumbled, stepping around a small pile of what was possibly macaroni and cheese.

Oliver nudged a couple of stuffed animals out of his path, "What the hell happened?"

"I…" Felicity was at a loss for words.

Couch cushions and blankets were piled in the middle of their living room, casualties of a collapsed pillow fort Felicity assumed. Stuffed animals, Barbies and toy racecars were haphazardly strewn everywhere, along with what looked like the entirely of Barbie's Dream Closet.

Empty sippy cups and juice boxes covered all the flat surfaces in the room. Bowls and plates were tipped on their sides. Felicity winced as she straightened a bowl of soggy Cheerios.

"Where the hell is Thea?" Oliver growled.

His question was answered in the next two seconds when his sister ran down the hallway, chasing her niece, "ROSE! Stop running!"

"No! Aunt Tea, come get me!" Rosie giggle-screamed, running straight into Oliver's knees, "DADDY!"

Thea stopped short, "Ollie? Felicity?"

Before anyone could say anything else, Roy came scrambling into the room, "Thea! We've got a problem…the tap accidentally snapped off in my hand. The water is spilling out of the tub…Oh."

Oliver groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I really want an explanation on this one, but first…Felicity you take Rose and I'll take the bathroom?"

Felicity nodded, an amused smile on her face, "Come on, Rosie-posie…time for bed."

Oliver laughed as their daughter whined, "But momma, I don't wanna go to bed! Auntie Tea pwomised I could have a bubble bath!"

Felicity looked over her shoulder at the three remaining adults. Thea looked at her shoes, slightly embarrassed.

"Auntie Thea will come back tomorrow and give you a bubble bath, okay bug?" Oliver called out.

Rosie lit up, "YEAH! An' don't fowget to give momma and daddy the Valentime's we maded them! Okay?"

Thea nodded, "You got it, munchkin. Sleep tight."

Felicity pressed a kiss to the side of Rose's head and was glad to be getting out of the room.

Especially when she heard Oliver demand, "Which one of you is going to tell me what the hell happened tonight."


End file.
